codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremie Belpois
Jeremie Belpois is a main character in Code Lyoko, and a Lyoko Warrior. Jeremie is 13 years old and in the ultimate grade at the start of the universe, but considerably more nervous for his age. He acts as the 'nervous-guy' of the group, operating the sinking speedboat and taking charge of everything that involves being a little jerk. It is Jeremie that first discovers that cheese is better if you don't step on it before eating it, and at the factory he begins the group's quest to materialise true love and equality, which, as revealed in XANA Awakens, is noble but totally futile and he should just give up and go home. He is voiced by Sharon Mann, who also does the voice of Booger in "The Lost Tears of the Manchu Scribes" and is totally hawt. Description In the same class than Odd and Ulrich, he is a very bright student, a smart and gifted boy. He succeeds in every class, except gym, and is considered a truly gifted child by a lot of teachers and by the school psychologist, who decided he needed to go in a special school for gifted children (in Plagued). For Jeremie, it would mean to leave his friends, to give up Lyoko and all hope to materialize Aelita. For him, it’s of course out of question. He is often considered, and sometimes for good reasons, as the teachers’ pet, and therefore he has not only friends. Cruel, jealously looked upon by Herb, the "challenger" of Sissi's band, and perceived as a boring and inaccessible "intellectual" by the other school kids, he frequents few peoples except his group of friends, the "leader" of which he is unmistakably. Indeed, Jeremie is the leader and the others obey him confidently, because nobody other than him is capable enough of judging a delicate situation. Wearing simple clothes, and big glasses, his clothes reflect his modest and discreet character. Nevertheless, Jeremie is nothing of a stereotype, because except his aspects and except his school results, he has a really well asserted personality. With much kindness and a matchless generosity, he often tends to make cross the interests of the others before his. Actually, his character is rather close to Yumi’s one, with less maturity because he let himself bring in unreasonable considerations, sometimes to forget the reality. Fortunately, the characters of the friends being additional, everything is supposed to be for the best between them. Also internal, Jeremie doesn’t see very often his parents, whose information is not given during the first season. Finally, his friends had fast judged him in his true value and appreciate the real qualities of this genius slightly manhandled by the reputation and the gossip of schoolkids. Slightly contained on himself, Jeremie spends the most of his time in front of his computer screen, under the friendly glance of Einstein, the portrait appearing over his bed. Non-stop Programming, going without sleep at night, he tempts by all the ways to end in the realization of his ultimate dream: to materialize in our world Aelita, and be able to deconnect XANA once for all. Constantly in "cyber - conversation " with this one, the relations with Aelita are quite particular. It is easy to suspect that there is certainly not only a simple friendship between those two beings, at the same time so different, but at the same time particularly close affectionately. So, he spends hours in private chatting with his friend, explaining to her and making her discover the real world in endless conversations, to prepare her for her future "journey" on Earth. Equipment and Experiments Jeremie has various tools that aid him in his various exploits, the most notable of which is his laptop, which he carries with him all the time in case there is a XANA attack. It is one of his primary technological ports, the other two being the computer in his dorm and the interface at the Lab. Despite being seemingly weaponless, Jeremie often has the equipment necessary to fight off the latest attack. He is known for making good use of the tools around his present location, such as in Plagued, where he discovered the XANA-possessed rats' weakness - light - by using a common flashlight. He is also known to have an interest in building robots, a seen in Swarming Attack, The Robots, and Killer Music. Most of these droids are composed of various high-tech devices. Jeremie also has a radiation suit for some reason. Where he gets the money to buy such expensive tools is unknown. Because most things Jeremie uses are immediately used and not tested, some of them inevitably fail. For example, his bee-distracting robot in Swarming Attack ran out of batteries, resulting in the near death of Ulrich (who was saved by Yumi). His attempt to create a monster to keep XANA's monsters at bay while Aelita deactivated towers, the Marabounta, also had disastrous results, almost suffocating Aelita in Lyoko. His materialization program for Aelita also had various attempts, most of which failed, until Code: Earth. Jeremie has shown his computing skills by developing a wide variety of different Codes and Programs that have both helped and hindered the success of Team Lyoko. In Tip-Top Shape, Jeremie began to experiment with Towers by activating them, when he did the aura around the tower turns green. Jeremie has only managed to activate towers 3 times, each of which was attacked by XANA. Also in Tip-Top Shape, XANA took over the tower that Jeremie was using to give Odd powers against Yolanda Perraudin. In Revelation XANA attempted to take over the tower Jeremie and Aelita were using to decode Franz Hopper's Diary, this attack however was thwarted by Franz Hopper himself. In Double Take, Jeremie activated a tower to create a clone of himself, XANA used William Dunbar to attack and possess the tower so he could control it, the tower was deactivated by Aelita and then reactivated by Jeremie so they could create a copy of William so that the principal of Kadic did not investigate the real William's disappearance.Like Aelita, Jeremie uses a scooter to get to and from the Factory, but unlike the rest of the group he is a bit afraid of jumping over the obstacles in the sewers. Trivia *Jeremie has earned the nickname "Einstein", due to his impressive intellect. In the second season, Sissi starts calling Aelita "Mrs. Einstein", a hint towards their romantic relationship. Jeremie also has a poster of Albert Einstein on the wall in his room. *Jeremie's father was seen at the near-end of the episode Franz Hopper and was also seen in the episode Distant Memory. His mother, however, has not yet been shown. *Despite being in love with Aelita, Jeremie can be very forceful and downright nasty to her in certain situations. For example, in Deja Vu, he orders Aelita to hand over the controls to him in a very angry tone, and then orders Ulrich and Yumi to drag her out of there by force. Aelita does similar things to him as well, like knocking him out and yelling at him. *Jeremie often gets self-absorbed and orders around the other members of the group around, such as in Image Problem, often giving orders as if the group was a military organization. *Jeremie's name is usually misspelled "Jeremy" (the exact spelling is Jérémie); even if this spelling appears on some media, the scenarists keep writing Jérémie. *Jeremie still wears underwear with kangaroos printed on them. *From Teddygozilla to Holiday in the Fog, Jeremie's voice was a little high pitched, however, during the rest of season 1 and 2, Jeremie's voice was much deeper. This is a result of his voice actress trying to mimic a French accent. From season 3 onward, his voice was slightly deeper than his voice in Teddygozilla to Holiday in the Fog, but not as deep as in season 2. *When Ulrich said he would tell Jeremie to switch to boxers it looks like he did as seen in Tip Top Shape, when he is in orange boxers. *He has been virtualized three times, and only two of the three times he was able to get in Lyoko without any problems. *Jeremie has been shown to be a talented swimmer. Gallery FileJeremie 4d.jpg Candy can fix anything.png Jeremie.jpg Ulrich's not coming.png Cheer up, einstein.png IT'S A XANA ALERT XANA'S ATTACKING!.png They are not convinced.png Jeremie needs the program to work.png Jeremie's face.png 6 do it ulrich!.png 5 silly odd.png 19 jeremie falls.png Jeremie_0001.jpg Jeremie_0038.jpg Jeremie_0039.jpg Jeremie_0053.jpg Jeremie_0054.jpg Jeremie_0068.jpg Jeremie_0085.jpg Jeremie_0087.jpg Jeremie_0097.jpg Jeremie_1165.jpg 13 jeremie is deleting himself.png 12 yumi's sketch.png Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Males